ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life of Tarble
The Life of Tarble (This is a story created by SpiritKiller9!) Prolouge As you all know, Tarble was introduced in Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return! However, this is what happens before he landed on Earth.... Chapter 1 "You may now kiss the bride." Those were the greatest words Tarble had ever heard. He was always picked on, always yelled at, always abandoned. Not today. Today he was the handsome groom, getting married to a rather odd-looking (but somehow beautiful to him) creature. He felt like the king of the world! No, the king of the universe! Sadly, that was not to be. Right after the ceremony, he headed back home with his new wife and picked up his scouter to read his battle strength. He hoped it would be in the trillions, he felt so good! He picked it up and turned it on. "Wow, one hundred twenty million??? That's incredible! That's amazing! Thats.....not.....me...." UH OH. Tarble looked out the window. There he saw two space pods flying toward his planet. "This is not good. Not good at all......" ''He thought. ''"I might just die on my wedding day." Chapter 2 Arrival!! ﻿Tarble was terrified every watching the pods come towards his planet made every minute feel like hours. Tarble quickly grabbed his wife, and ran, ran as fast and as far as he could. He was nervous, but didn't wan`t his wife to know. "Don`t worry Gure, we`ll both be okay, I just need you to hide for a while, then we`ll have the best honeymoon ever" Tarble wasn't sure if he believed that, but as long as Gure was happy and safe nothing mattered to him. He then raced back to the action to see if the pods had landed yet. The pods were coming in close, the whole town was going crazy franticly running to save there lives. Tarble had done his best to get each and every single person to safety. Just before he was about to hide himself he noticed a small girl crying. Tarble raced towards the girl, but thats when it happened. CRASH!!! The 2 space pods had crashed right in front of Tarble and the girl. Tarble was frozen with fear, but he promised himself he would save this girl. Just then two huge disgusting monsters stepped out of there pods. Tarbles eyes widened with fear, and some mild excitement, Tarble had never been or even tried to be in a fight before. The girl cried, and cried wanting only her mother and to be away from this tragic mess. "WAHAHAHA!! Look at the puny trash on this planet Cado?!?! It`ll be nice and easy crushing you, and taking over this joint!!" Then the fierce battle began!! Chapter 3 Gure, get the girl and get out of here." Tarble sternly said to his newlywed wife. "But Tarble I-" "NOW, GURE!!!!!!" Tarble shouted. Gure nodded her head, picked up the young girl and ran away. I've never seen Tarble this worried.... ''She thought. "Now...who are you two, and what are you doing here?" Tarble turned and looked at the strange pair. They were almost identical, except one was red and the other was blue. "I am Abo." The blue one said. "And I am Cado." Added the red one. "And we are here to take over this planet...." "And to do that, we must exterminate the natives. Such a weak race." "Hmmm...you know Cado, this one isn't a native of this planet." "You're right.....He's a Saiyan!!!" "What? How do you know what I am?" Shouted Tarble. "We used to work under Master Frieza." Cado replied. ''Oh no, Frieza??? This could be bad.... ''thought Tarble. "Hmm....well, I suppose we could fight him...he seems formidable." Said Abo. "Yes, lets go to those plains over there." Said arble. ''I am going to lose.....good-bye Gure....﻿ Category:Fusion Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SpiritBomb Category:Page added by Jimmykiller9 Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Team Fan Fic